Anchor
by mintry1295
Summary: After Rido Kuran's defeat Zero had nothing left to live for. As he sinks deep into his depression, an unexpected man drags him back to reality. Two-shot ; Warning: Suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

mint: Hi everyone. Here I am again with another Vampire Knight story. First of all, I would like to apologize in advance if fans of the series find the characters a bit OOC. I kind of stopped reading Vampire Knight because I felt very sad for Zero. I kind of hate Kaname in canon because of what he does and plans in his little game. Anyway, that is the reason why I make fanfiction about Zero in the first place. I want him to find happiness. :D

And about 'Make it Through' don't worry, I'm going to continue that. I'm deciding on what to do next… well basically, I'm having a bit of a writer's block about it. This story idea just popped into my mind and I knew it wouldn't fit in 'Make it Through' so I wrote it as separate.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. Zero would be together now with someone if it did. Yeah, I kinda pair Zero with anyone, except Yuuki that is.

* * *

Two months. Two long months since Rido Kuran was killed and shown himself in the academy. Zero Kiryuu, former vampire hunter but also a vampire, now feels lost. He should be happy. The threat was gone and he no longer worries of becoming a level E thanks to his twin brother's blood. Yuuki had regained her pureblood status and is reunited with his brother. Everything was now back to normal and he should be at peace. But the problem is he's not.

Yuuki, how he loved her. it still hurts to think of her let alone see her during class changeover. Her position as a school prefect was replaced by one Sayori Wakaba. He tried to be happy for her and even tried to be civil with the vampires but it still doesn't mean that he hurts. While she was happily living her life, Zero was slowly rotting away, not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

Zero never thought that he would live. He had always accepted that he would die, either by going mad and becoming a level E or killing himself. He had always planned that he would kill himself after killing Shizuka Hiou. After all, the vampire council would kill him for his crime so why not spare them the trouble? But then, _that pureblood_ had to interfere and things just went downhill from there.

Now, because of one Kaname Kuran, he is alive. He should be happy, grateful even, but he doesn't have a reason for living anymore. His family are all dead, the Hunter Association kicked him out, he's not exactly close to vampires, and he has played his part. Now, he's just tired and keeps on asking himself for a reason to breathe and live. So far, he had found none.

Maybe that's why, he's now out in the outskirts of the school. It's not very far but he was in the woods and nobody would dare go in there. The day class students are all afraid of the woods and the night class students are in their classes learning algebra or whatever it is that they learn about.

_How pathetic of me… thinking about suicide_

But that exactly what Zero was feeling, no matter how pathetic it may seem. The ex-hunter looked at the reflection of the moon in the lake in front of him. This place always seems to calm him down and it felt like the perfect place for his death. He decided that if he was going to die, he might as well feel relaxed and peaceful.

He conjured up a spell in the perimeter of the lake, a spell that will prevent the smell of blood from travelling further. It would be bad if they caught him in the middle of his suicide attempt and then be saved. He would surely get an earful after it too. However he did not place charms that would repel anyone away. It not like anyone would miss him… right?

* * *

Akatsuki Kain walked in the grounds of Cross Academy. He had just escaped his class and enjoying the quiet night. He wasn't really the type to cut classes, which was more like his cousin but for some reason, he needed to be out. It felt like the walls of the classroom was restricting him and that he needed fresh air. He asked to be excused telling that teacher and dorm President that he wasn't feeling well and fortunately, they agreed.

'_SNAP'_

The twig snapping beneath his shoes stopped him in his thoughts. Curious, he looked around and found himself in the woods of the academy.

_I travelled this far without noticing?_

He was about to go back to the direction where he came from when he was overwhelmed by his senses and smelled blood. So much blood.

* * *

Zero sat down in the cold grass and let out his powers. The Bloody Rose is now part of his body and the thorny vines now react to his wishes.

_Kill me_

The vines whipped around Zero but refusing to touch its master, it looks like his beloved companion doesn't want to do his last request.

_Please. Let me join my family_.

The vines halted temporarily as if they were thinking about his request. And then they slowly went up to his face, caressing his cheek softly that Zero had to close his eyes and sigh even if the action gave him little gashes from the thorns. Slowly and carefully, the vines moved in his body and granted its master's request.

_Thank you_

* * *

Kain didn't have to run a long distance and he was already there in front of the lake. Its beauty seemed to be marred by the horrific event that was happening in front of it. It was none other than Zero Kiryuu himself, bleeding heavily from a wound that his own vines had caused.

"Kiryuu-kun!" He shouted and ran to where the ex-human was but was thrown back by a vine.

The Bloody Rose's vines wrapped itself around Zero, hiding him from the world and further giving him injuries. No one would interrupt its master.

"Stop that, he's going to die!" Kain shouted. He couldn't believe himself doing this actually. The ex-human was not a friend, not even an acquaintance.

Yet, he still ripped his way through the barrage of thorny vines, not caring when it ripped through his white night class uniform. He set some of the vines on fire and removed the vines from Zero's body with his own hands. There was blood everywhere and Kain was sure that if it is not for his great control and the fact that he just drank his blood tablets, his eyes would bleed crimson by now.

"Kiryuu-kun! Oi!"

"W..ho….? K…Kain- sen…pai…?" Zero opened his eyes slightly.

"What were you doing?" Kain felt the need to scold the hunter. Those vines should be in his control!

"Y...you…re…. not…. su…pposed…..to… he… re." Zero coughed up blood.

"Don't die on me now. I'll take you to the infirmary,"

"S…top. Don't…. w..ant… to…"

"You want to die?!" Kain asked him in an angry manner but he wasn't prepared when Zero head actually nodded yes.

It was the first time that Akatsuki Kain looked at Zero. Oh he saw him all right, but it was the first time he actually looked at him. Zero's eyes, the beautiful lilac that they are, no longer held its shine. They were dull it was as if his resolve was shattered and no longer had the will to live. It was the first time he saw the ex-human looking so weak, vulnerable and utterly tired of probably everything. Where was the Zero that pointed his gun to them at all times? Where was the Zero the gritted his teeth and snarled insults at them?

"You can't die yet Kiryuu-kun,"

"Tis… my… li..fe… can… do…. wh…at… I…. wa..nt," Ah there's the stubborn Zero.

Akatsuki Kain was thinking fast, at this rate, Zero will die with the blood loss. He's surprised no one has smelled the blood but then again, he thought there's probably some charms in the area. He was fortunate or unfortunate to wander into this area and see the dying vampire. If the place was really charmed, then he has no other choice.

"Wh..at…?" Zero felt his dilated eyes go wide with the smell of someone else's blood.

The ex-human looked up and saw the noble above him but more than that, he saw the blood flowing from his wrist from a deep gash.

"…no… no… st..op….." Zero struggled in the other's arms even though his eyes had already changed to the crimson color of blood.

"Drink Kiryuu-kun,"

"…why…. Just… wa..nt….to… rest…"

"I'm sorry. But you can't die now. Not yet," And Kain put his bleeding wrist in Zero's mouth.

"…no!" Zero kept his mouth shut and the wound was now healing slowly.

_Tsk! So he won't cooperate…_

Kain worked fast as he knew the end would be upon the ex-human. He brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit. He sucked his own blood but did not swallow while resisting the urge to throw it up. He removed his fangs from his skin feeling a little bit of blood leak from the side of his mouth and joined his lips with Zero, force feeding the reluctant vampire.

When Zero felt the kiss, he gasped in surprise and Kain quickly used that to his advantage. He slowly slid his tongue in letting his blood flow from his mouth to the ex-hunter and he kept his place there making sure that the other would swallow it instead of spitting it back out. It was a bloody kiss, to save Zero's life. However Kain also knew that giving Zero a taste of blood was going to renew his bloodlust. And Zero has lost a lot of blood…

* * *

"hmpf!"

Zero's voice was muffled by the sudden kiss and when he tasted the blood going down his throat, all hell broke loose. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss in an attempt to draw the blood out from Kain's mouth. When the flow of blood stopped, Zero slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, tasting every corner for the traces of blood left in there. Kain though, was having another problem. He groaned deep in his throat and he was sure it had nothing to do with the injury that he inflicted on himself. However before he could contemplate on the matter, Zero roughly detached from himself and pushed him back roughly in the ground.

* * *

Zero had lost it, that much Kain knew. The ex-human still couldn't stand as he was crawling in the ground but his eyes were a deep crimson and the inhuman growls emitted from his mouth was a good indication. This was the time that Kain braced himself for the impact for he's in some serious deep shit.

Zero lunged for Kain and immediately connected with his neck. Kain made a face from the pain. It was a brutal bite, a bite out of desperate hunger and with the rate of which Zero was drinking, he knew he was going to pass out soon.

_This is bad_

The ex-hunter drank in big, fast and needy gulps, his mind telling him to take all the blood he could get and drink his fill. And in a matter of seconds, Kain was already feeling the dizziness. His eyes turned red and his fangs lengthen at the need for blood but he held it in.

_I hope I pass out before I could lose control.  
_

* * *

_So tasty. I need more…._

_More…_

_What is it?_

_It's liquid…_

_It makes me feel alive…_

_Wait…_

_Could it be…?_

_Blood?_

Zero eyes snapped open his eyes now back to their usual lilac color. He was drinking… Drinking blood!

_It can't be!_

Zero quickly detached his fangs from his victim's neck and saw the unconscious face of one Akatsuki Kain.

"Shit! What did I do?!" Zero yelled at no one as he tried to recall the earlier events.

He was dying… Was he attacked? No… It was suicide. Kain found him… Fed him blood… And now, Kain was probably dying from blood loss.

"Damn it!"

He can't contact anyone and his hunter charm was still in place. It was a miracle that Kain had not taken his blood. The whole place reeked of his blood, surely he was tempted? The control that he had made him a little envious and amazed at the same time. He looked at Kain for a while before making a decision. He knew he would regret it later though.

"You saved my damn ass. I'm just returning the favor," Zero grumbled.

* * *

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki!"

_What?_

"Wake up!" Aido's voice rang through the red-head's ears.

"Hanabusa?" He asked as he sat up.

_Where am I?_

Kain took a look at his surroundings and found that he was in his room in the Moon Dorms.

"Yes it's me. Are you not that well to have fallen asleep this early?" Aido's eyes let out a little concern for his cousin.

_Was I sleeping all this time? When did I get back to the dorms anyway?_

"I'm fine now Hanabusa," Kain sighed as he racked his mind on what happened after he left for class. However he was met with a huge blank.

"Good. I just went up here to tell you that dinner is served,"

"I'll follow you in a few minutes," he replied.

When Aido finally left his room, Kain threw himself back in his bed becoming more and more frustrated by the minute.

_Why can't I recall anything?_

He decided on eating for now and went to his closet for a change of clothes. He idly wondered where the faint smell of lavender and pine trees lingering inside came from.

* * *

Weeks have passed and Kain disregarded his blank memory and thought that it was probably just because he was not feeling well. He had forgotten about the event actually and everything was back to normal.

"Ne Akatsuki, I haven't seen you drink your blood tablets lately," Aido said. His cousin was back in his room, pestering him as always.

"Hm,"

Now that he thought about it, his cousin was right. He would usually drink a glass every other day or so but he hasn't touched his pack of blood tablets yet for weeks now.

"Akatsuki, you should drink your tablets. Kaname-sama would be upset if you attacked one of the students you know,"

Sometimes, Kain really hated his cousin for being so nosy. He wasn't that hungry, or rather, he wasn't hungry at all but he drank the vile things anyway just to appease his cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

mint: here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

* * *

A week after that, Kain started to feel his hunger every day. He drank his blood tablets but they could only decrease his thirst and not quench it altogether. His cousin was already worried about it but he asked not to tell anyone about it. It would eventually pass out… right?

Unfortunately, Kain was wrong. During class, he felt the hunger worse than ever. He had just drank a glass of his blood tablets before class changeover but now his hunger is striking again at full force. He ducked his head in his arms and willed away his hunger which is not working at all as he felt his fangs elongate. He was sure that his eyes are now crimson red and growled low in his throat.

That growl, however, could as well be a loud snarl in a room full of vampires. Everyone looked at Kain who was hunched in his desk and trembling slightly.

"Akatsuki?" Aido asked his worry now can be traced in his voice.

Kain barely heard his cousin speak as he tried to concentrate on willing away his hunger. However his nose picked up a scent, a sweet scent of lavender and pine trees and he snapped.

The whole class were surprised when Kain, who is probably the most in control of their bloodlust snarled and opened his crimson eyes at them. He quickly jumped out of the classroom window and followed that wonderful scent.

"Akatsuki!" Aido shouted after his cousin has jumped off the window.

"Follow me. The rest of you stay here," Kaname sent out his message as he too jumped off the window.

Kaname's Inner Circle knew that the 'follow me' order pertains to them and so they followed the pureblood out as fast as they can and followed Kain. To their surprise, he didn't go to the direction of the Sun dorms but in the vicinity of the school instead. It was only a matter of seconds when they found Kain who was drinking his meal from one Kiryuu Zero.

* * *

Kain ran fast and quickly latched his fangs to the source of that wonderful smell.

'_Mate'_ his bloodlust mind supplied.

* * *

The Night Class were shocked and barely moved as they watched Kain drink from his prey and the most surprising thing is that the said prey did not even resist. Zero just sat there on the ground his eyes closed and his head even tilted a little in order to accommodate the vampire drinking from him. One of his hands was buried in the fire wielder's red locks as if urging him to feed. Zero who would usually point his gun at them whenever they would step out of their classes.

* * *

Kaname Kuran did not like this at all. Despite the ex-human's calmness about the whole thing, he was still the Dorm President of the Night Class and it was still the rule of the Academy to not drink blood on school grounds. Kaname made a move to dislodge Kain from Zero but the prefect opened his eyes and shook his head no. To say that he was surprised was a bit of an understatement.

"Akatsuki! Stop th-" Aido began to say but was interrupted by Zero once again. The ex-human raised his pointer finger and brought them to his lips signalling them to be quiet. The Night Class were dumbfounded but did not make a move and just watched and waited for Kain to finish.

Slowly, Zero felt the effects of feeding and he couldn't focus that well anymore.

"Kain-senpai. That's enough. You're taking too much," Zero talked in a calm voice but the vampire at his neck did not move. Kuran Kaname was about to move again but the prefect's glare made him stop in his tracks.

"Akatsuki," Zero said and the said vampire opened up his eyes in surprise.

* * *

"_Akatsuki"_

A voice snapped Kain from his bloodlust and detached himself from the hunter's neck.

_Blood?_

"K-Kiryuu-kun? Did I just?" The question was already answered however when he saw the bloodied state of the said vampire's neck and his still throbbing fangs.

"What have I done?" His body slumped down in regret of his actions.

"What is happening here? Why did you not resist Kiryuu?" Kaname asked immediately.

"I guess there's no use hiding it huh?" Zero replied.

Kain's head snapped up at that.

_What did he mean?_

"C'mon, I'll explain in Chairman Cross' office. I need to-" Zero attempted to stand but found that his legs were weak from the blood loss, "Shit,"

He was surprised however when he was lifted from the ground by strong arms.

"I'll carry you since it was kind of my fault anyway," Kain said and carried Zero bridal style.

Zero blushed a little bit, "Let me down! I'm not invalid!"

Kain chose to ignore his comment however and sped off to the Chaiman's Office. The rest of the Night Class followed him quickly. The sooner they got there, the sooner they would get answers.

* * *

When they arrive at the Chairman's Office, it seemed he wasn't surprised at Zero's situation. He just calmly went to his kitchen, got a wet towel and gave it to Zero who used it to wipe off the blood that overflowed from his neck.

"You did not seem surprised," Kaname told the Chairman.

"No I am not. This wasn't the first time," he replied.

"Not the first time?" Kain asked surprised.

"Zero could tell it better," Chairman Cross looked at his 'adopted son'. Zero sighed but told it to them anyway.

"Weeks ago…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_So tasty. I need more…._

_More…_

_What is it?_

_It's liquid…_

_It makes me feel alive…_

_Wait…_

_Could it be…?_

_Blood?_

_Zero eyes snapped open his eyes now back to their usual lilac color. He was drinking… Drinking blood!_

_It can't be!_

_Zero quickly detached his fangs from his victim's neck and saw the unconscious face of one Akatsuki Kain._

"_Shit! What did I do?!" Zero yelled at no one as he tried to recall the earlier events._

_He was dying… Was he attacked? No… It was suicide. Kain found him… Fed him blood… And now, Kain was probably dying from blood loss._

"_Damn it!"_

_He can't contact anyone and his hunter charm was still in place. It was a miracle that Kain had not taken his blood. The whole place reeked of his blood, surely he was tempted? The control that he had made him a little envious and amazed at the same time. He looked at Kain for a while before making a decision. He knew he would regret it later though._

"_You saved my damn ass. I'm just returning the favor," Zero grumbled._

_Zero imitated the way Kain force fed him earlier and did the same thing for him now. He knew of blood bonds and he knew that this event will form a blood bond between them. However he cannot let the red-headed vampire die._

_Kain was awakened by the blood entering his mouth and drank all that Zero could give. He eventually detached his mouth from the other and bit Zero's neck in search for more blood. After the vampire had finished his meal, he licked Zero's neck clean before snapping from his daze._

"_Kiryuu-kun… Did I just?"_

"_I'm sorry Kain-senpai," Zero quickly knocked him out with a strike to his neck._

_Zero decided on keeping this secret. He quickly mumbled an old hunter's charm and locked Kain's memories of finding him. He lifted the heavy vampire and hurriedly returned him to his rooms. He toned down his scent and laid the other on his bed. Zero worked quickly in fear of being caught and changed the bloodied and torn night class uniform with indoor clothes. It wouldn't be good if he was questioned because of it. Zero would probably burn it tonight or something since Kain could easily afford another uniform._

_Zero made sure everything was as normal as it can be before leaving for his rooms. He cannot think on dying now, now that he was blood bonded to Kain. The fire wielding vampire would definitely feel if he were to die and might even go mad. Zero then realized that this is now his reason for living. No matter how twisted it may seem._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Kain-senpai would feed from me from time to time after that but I always locked his memories of the encounter away,"Zero bowed down his head a little so as not to see anyone's reaction, especially Kain's. He was probably mad as his instincts tell him.

Kain was not mad. Mad cannot even begin to describe what he felt right now. He was livid. And his anger became evident when one of the Chairman's potted plants burst in flames. Zero flinched when he heard the flames swallow the plant, the blood bond making him feel guilty and unworthy for tricking his mate. Kain however saw the flinch and his anger dissipated a little because of the blood bond.

The red-head suddenly realized that this was the first time he truly felt their blood bond. It was there but fairly weak.

_Kiryuu probably refrained from drinking my blood. And the fact that he locked my memories probably is another factor._

He reached through their bond and felt the guilt running through his mate's body. Wait _mate_? Blood bonds don't necessarily mean a mate but it seems that his vampire side had already recognized Zero as his mate.

"We need to talk," Kain told Zero and dragged him off.

"Wai-" Takuma began to yell but was stopped by Chairman Cross.

"Let them. This is something that they have to sort by themselves," he said.

"So that was why he wasn't drinking his blood tablets weeks before. He probably drank from Kiryuu-kun. But lately he always seem to drink them," Aido replied.

"It was probably the blood bond. Kain's inner vampire must've felt that it needed Zero close and his blood," Takuma added.

"But, that would only happen if-"

"If they are mates," Chairman Cross ended.

* * *

Kain dragged the unusually quiet Zero off to the Moon Dorms to his room. He motioned for the prefect to sit on his bed and sighed. He paced around the room for a little in order to burn off more of his anger.

"So… why did you hide it?" Kain started.

"I don't want you to feel chained to me," Zero simply answered his head still lowered down.

"Look at me," Kain knelt at Zero's eye level but the hunter refused to meet his gaze.

"Zero," Zero's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Did you know that we are mates?" he asked.

"Mates?" Zero replied nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I mean, I know my subconscious mind calls you mate but I thought it was just the blood bond speaki-" Zero did not have the time to finish his sentence as Kain quickly covered his lips with his own.

The kiss was short, just a peck of lips. It was chaste and sweet but there was definitely a spark and happiness swelled within the two vampires. Through that kiss, they knew, it wasn't just the blood bond speaking. When they separated, Zero released a breath that he didn't know he was holding in as he looked at Kain's, his mate's eyes.

"I guess I screwed up huh?" he mumbled.

"Yes, now, can you return my memories to me?" Kain asked calmly.

"….why?" Zero had never felt more insecure in his life. What if his….. mate…. '_That sounds really weird'_ reject him because of his suicidal episode? He doesn't exactly want him to see that.

"Can you? Or can you not?"

"Of course I can!" Zero huffed.

_Who does he think I am?! That I can't remove some simple memory supressing charms?! _

Zero stood up from the bed and nearly shoved his right hand on Kain's temples while Kain on the other hand, tried not to smirk in the process. If there was one thing Zero can't stand, it's an attack to his pride and Zero prided himself on his abilities.

Kain knew Zero was done when a wave of memories came rushing back at him as he stumbled out of Zero's hold.

"Kain-senpai?!" Zero quickly grabbed his arms and brought him back to his feet.

"I'm fine. Just a headache," Kain rubbed his temples lightly.

The red-headed vampire quickly sifted through his memories and remembered all the instances that he had fed on Zero. He tried not to wince as he saw that he wasn't as gentle as he is most of the times of his feeding but there were two or three memories that made him blush lightly.

* * *

_Flashback (the first time it happened)_

_Kain licked Zero's neck clean and nuzzled the other's neck._

"_Kain-senpai stop already,"_

_Zero expected Kain to snap out of it as he had always done before but he was surprised when the red-head looked at him. Kain's eyes were still red._

"_Wha-"_

_Zero was cut off with a kiss from the red-head. And what a kiss it was. It wasn't like the feeding kiss that he received before from Kain. No, this one was passionate and fiery. Kain swallowed a moan from Zero when he managed to slip his tongue inside his mouth and explored the place like he owned it. Zero felt his lungs burning from the lack of air and pushed the red-head with difficulty. His hair was in disarray, his lips swollen and his breathing uneven when Kain finally released him. But it wasn't over yet._

_Kain then moved to to attack his neck. Zero was afraid for a second that he will take blood again since he was already low on blood, however, he found himself groaning when the fire wielding vampire kissed and sucked on his flesh. It was like fire. Every place where Kain's lips touched left a hot and burning sensation on his skin and it felt good._

_The ex-human was roughly shoved in his bed while Kain was continuously exploring his body with his hands and mouth leaving fiery trails behind. Zero had no time to prevent a deep moan from his throat when the older vampire straddled his hips and felt a hard… problem in the other's pants. However, as much as he enjoyed the… ministrations he couldn't let it happen and he promptly gave a swift strike to Kain's neck rendering the other vampire unconscious._

_End Flash back_

* * *

'_So that was why he was wearing a turtleneck sweater that day,'_ Kain thought.

"Senpai?" Zero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, it's nothing. The amount of supressed memories just gave me a headache," Zero's head hung down a little because it was his fault.

"He, Ki- Zero, I'm not mad," Kain said.

"You're just saying that. How can you not be mad?" Zero mumbled.

"Zero look at me," Kain ordered but said vampire just shook his head.

The red-head sighed and put his fingers in his mate's chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes. His mate, Zero. It was still a little weird to call him that but somehow, it made him feel calm and contended. He was with his mate at last and he knew he should be mad but being away with him for so long even without realizing it made him forget everything.

"It's okay," Kain looked at Zero letting his eyes speak for himself.

What Zero saw there overwhelmed him. There was nothing but love, support, understanding and relief and the intensity of it made him want to cry. But of course, he did not let the tears fall however, that doesn't mean that his mate hadn't smelt them.

"Come. I'm tired and you just lost a lot of blood, we need to rest," Kain decided on not to bring the topic of crying knowing that his stubborn mate would just deny it.

"…okay,"

Kain led them to his bed and pulled Zero with him on it. He pulled the covers on top of both of them and hugged Zero to his chest. Zero surprisingly did not say anything and just settled himself on his mate's arms inhaling the scent that was so uniquely his. The red-headed vampire also did the same with Zero's hair and buried his nose there. Both were not the cuddling type but for now, their instincts need reassurance that they were together, that they are really in each other's arms.

"Rest," Kain softly said.

Zero said nothing and just closed his eyes, sleeping with the scent of Kain around him.

* * *

mint: Well that's it. haha. I only meant it to be a two-shot. I might make some other one-shot related to this when I think of something..


End file.
